kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Pride Lands
The Pride Lands, also written as Pride Land, is a world that appears in both The Journey and An Empire of Dreams. It is based on the Disney film The Lion King. The Pride Lands, despite the name, pertains to the three main parts of Africa that Simba explored during the events of The Lion King and seems to correspond with the later events in the film. The setting includes the Pride Lands itself, as well as more famous movie sites such as the Jungle and the Elephant Graveyard. Story Before The Journey The Journey An Empire of Dreams Return of the Keyblade Settings and Areas Several locations in the Pride Lands are featured in various parts of the film, or play a part in the plot. *Pride Rock - A giant rock formation that is home to the pride of lions that rule the Pride Lands. Animal herds will gather here periodically for the presentation of a future ruler. It serves as the center of rule for the pride. *Water Hole - A hot spot, many animal herds gather here. In The Lion King, Simba and Nala come here in an attempt to lose Zazu among the different herds. *Elephant Graveyard - Home of the hyenas, it's littered with elephant skulls and bones. It also appears to have numerous geysers which go off periodically. Technically, this area is considered to be beyond the borders of the Pride Lands. *Gorge - A deep canyon. Notably, this is where a wildebeest stampede is staged in a successful attempt to kill Mufasa. *Mount Kilimanjaro - The highest mountain in Africa. A herd of elephants and other animals can be seen walking past it. *The Tree of Life - Home of Rafiki. The sides of the tree are littered with paintings of various lions, including Simba, Kiara and Kovu. Given its size, it can be assumed that the tree is ancient. Characters 466px-Simba KHII.png|Simba Nala_KHII.png|Nala Mheetu.png|Mheetu Mufasa KHII.png|Mufasa sarabi.jpg|Sarabi Rafiki.png|Rafiki Pridelanders lioness.png|The Lioness Pride loyal to Mufasa Sarafina.png|Sarafina Scar.jpg|Scar/Taka Zira.jpg|Zira Shenzi-Banzai-Ed.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed The_Hyenas_Clan.jpg|Hyenas Kiara.png|Kiara Kovu.jpg|Kovu Kopa.png|Kopa Kion.jpg|Kion Nuka.jpg|Nuka Vitani.png|Vitani Outsiders.jpg|Outsiders Toucan Dan.png|Toucan Dan Dr.Caliostro.jpg|Doctor Caliostro - an outsider from Halloween Town Torgo.png|Torgo - An outside from Halloween Town Janja.png|Janja Mzingo.png|Mzingo Character Design While visiting the Pride Lands, most of the Crew Members for both the Highwind and Dark Aster change their forms into those of the animals native to Africa in order to blend in. Mickey becomes a Meerkat-Rat hybrid, Donald becomes a Hornbill, Goofy becomes a tortoise, Pete becomes a lion, Philocetes becomes a mountain goat, the Seven Dwarves become overweight meerkats, Genie changes into whatever animal he feels like at the moment, Mr. Toad becomes an African Toad, and the Big Bad Wolf becomes an African Wild Dog. The other characters simply trade in their modern clothing for traditional African wear, or simply remain unchanged as in the cases of the already-animalistic members. pride_land_by_simonalucifer.png|Mickey as a Rat-Meerkat hybrid by simonalucifer 451px-Donald_PL_KHII.png|Donald as a Duck-Hornbill hybrid 532px-Goofy_PL_KHII.png|Goofy as a Dog-Tortoise hybrid jiminy_cricket_form_changes_by_lynxgriffin.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as a flea - by Lynxgriffin Pete_Pride_Lands_KHII.png|Pete as a Lion-Dognose hybrid Enemies Shadow Demons.jpg|Shadow Demons Lionesses Cauldron-Born.jpg|Outsider Cauldron-Born, animated by possession from Shadow Demons Aerial Knocker.png|Aerial Knocker Aerial Striker.png|Aerial Striker Living Bone.png|Living Bone Shaman.png|Shaman Wiseman Darkheart.png|Wise-Man TLK Tarsier8 copy.png|Mad Dog - Darkheart boss for the 2nd Pride Lands campaign Groundshaker.png|The Groundshaker - Final Boss for the 2nd Pride Lands campaign Landquaker.png|The Landquaker - End-game boss for the third visit, controlled by Zira Category:Worlds Category:Disney Worlds